


Day Seventeen

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuvember 2019 [17]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: A month-long celebration of the Inuyasha series, hosted on Tumblr. I decided to post them up here as well. Day Seventeen Prompt: Free Day.
Relationships: Ginta/Momiji (InuYasha)
Series: Inuvember 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533239
Kudos: 1





	Day Seventeen

Ginta sighed and smiled in the direction of the human that had caught his attention. Momiji was currently assisting Kagome with her chores; something that the miko trainee didn't have to do, but insisted on doing anyway, since she felt the need to pay Kagome back for her kindness. Ginta had talked to her a few times over the years. He hadn't been planning on falling for her, but since he wanted to leave Kouga alone when he was with Kagome — Kagome might have married Inuyasha, but Ginta knew that despite what Kouga said, it would be awhile before his feelings for her fully faded — he ended up talking to others in the village.

And Momiji was the one he looked forward to talking to the most.

She was a novice, but she was determined to improve herself and her skills. She was a bit more bold and confident compared to her sister, definitely a lot more loud, and Ginta just couldn't help but find her cute. She was pleasant company as well. Maybe it was the fact that Kagome taught her, but Momiji seemed to lack usual prejudice against demons he would expect in miko. Instead, she was kind and passionate with her words. The wolf youkai admired that.

Unfortunately, everyone knew how he felt towards the miko. Well, maybe not _everyone_. But the y_ourouzoku _definitely did, since Kouga and Hakkaku wouldn't stop teasing him about his feelings. They supported him, sure, but it was obvious they wanted him to say or do something instead of being a coward. He couldn't help it though, after all, if Kouga got rejected by Kagome, it was very likely that announcing his feelings would just unleash a can of worms that would take him forever to close.

Ginta didn't want that.

Still, when Momiji smiled and waved him, he couldn't help but feel a sense of peace.


End file.
